


A Symphony In Three Parts

by shades_of_odd



Series: OMGCP Friendship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please Friendship Week 2020, Gen, Least of all me, featuring extremely overextended metaphors about musical instuments, it's terrible i'm sorry, not a tag ANY of us were expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_of_odd/pseuds/shades_of_odd
Summary: A (really, really shitty) drabble for Check Please Friendship Week 2020!
Relationships: Denice "Foxtrot" Ford & Tony "Tango" Tangredi & Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: OMGCP Friendship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Symphony In Three Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for birlcholtz's Check Please Friendship Week on Tumblr!!! The official tag is #omgcpfriendshipweek. Go check it out!  
> Today's prompt was "First Impressions."

The library is not a place to play music. 

At least, not of the traditional variety.

Here’s a piano- solid and dependable, simple yet complex: “What were your first impressions of me? Because, like, you guys are my best friends, but that’s  _ now, _ and. Well, I liked you from the start, Ford, you’ve always been really nice to me, and you’re super smart and passionate about stuff, but Whiskey, I kinda thought you were really stuck-up? Like, you gave off this vibe that you thought everyone else was beneath you. I know better now, of course, but when we first met.”

Here’s a cello- deep and rich, beautiful and smooth: “Honestly? I thought you were kinda annoying. I don’t anymore, but I had to, like, get to know you.” 

Here’s a flute- light and airy, fun and bright: “What about me, Connor? I know I thought you seemed kinda like a turtle stuck inside your shell.”

The cello joins in again: “I kind saw you as a sister right off the bat. Or maybe not, like, a sister, but a close cousin.”

A laugh and a triumphant trill and an “I knew he loved me,” from the flute to the piano.

“He totally does. What did you think of me, though?” The piano likes to jump octaves and keys quite often. The cello and the flute have gotten used to it, and try their best to stay in harmony. 

“Well, if Connor was a turtle, you were like a really talkative parrot. Flapping around a lot, kind of saying whatever was on your mind. You’re still kinda like that. It’s endearing, though.” 

“That’s cool! Thanks, guys.”

The cello yawns and stretches. “Sure, dude. You guys want coffee?”

An abrupt end to this song, but this trio will be performing many, many encores. 


End file.
